Random Anime Mix-Up!
by AnimeGirl639
Summary: What happens when the Fairy Tail gang meets up with members from Pokemon, Harry Potter, and Ho w to Train Your Dragon? Really random stuff like waffle eating trees, Voldemort singing about Bakis, giant potatoes, and more! Really random Really good! FIRST FANFIC!
1. Hi There, Feglin!

**_Random_**

Disclamer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Pokemon!

**this is a really random story im writing, and its not very good. first fanfic ever! this is a multi chapter, i'm not sure how many though.**

**FairyPokemonLove over and out!**

* * *

One day, Lucy woke up to see Happy flying around eating potatoes. She giggled and said "Ooh! It's a pretty pretty Baki!"

Then, Natsu fell through the roof and looked up at Happy. "Oh. Hi there, Feglin!" **(A/N my friend made up that word, No one knows what it means)**

Happy sobbed. "Waaaaah! I'm a potato, not a puppy!" Gray appeared out of nowhere shrieking "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Laxus is dead, cuz he fell off a cookie!" Lucy looked up. "What kind of cookie? A Feglin cookie?" Charla screamed "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIE!" Wait, what? Where did Charla come from?! Ah, oh well... Just then, Happy fainted, then Wendy came in and punched Natsu in the  
face while giggling "Ding, dong! Answer the door!" Everyone gaped at her, when Gajeel appeared.

"Hey, Erza got abducted by aliens, and Jellal got baked into a cookie!" Now Gajeel was the one who got gaped at. "Did i mention that Laxus fell off the cookie and blew up?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Everyone screamed. They heard a crushing of wood and went downstairs. They saw Master Makarov kicking down the door screaming "Makarov Kick!" Lucy fell to the ground sobbing "Thats my line!" she looked up with a Look of rage on her face. "You stole my line!" she yelled while flying out teh ddor, only to see Erza beating up strawberry cake.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! Strawberry cake, I hate you! You make me sick!" then she saw Lucy. "Lucy! Help me kill this horribly evil cake made of strawberries!" Erza broke down into sobs. "Poor strawberries... they got killed to make cake!" Lucy giggled "Aaall right!" then, everyone in Lucy's apartment heard Pokemon theme music, and ran out.

Dundun DUN dundun DUN dundun DUN dundun DUN dundun DUN dundun DUN DUN. DUN! Natsu nodded. "I know this! Its pokemon! Gotta catch em all! I know its my destiny!" Gray nodded. "well Flamebrain. you actually know something for once."

* * *

**I told you it was random. when i say random, I mean random. Sorry its short, but ill be posting at leas 4 chapters today.**

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**


	2. Yay! Everyone Loves Pokemon!

**_Random_**

**Ready for chapter 2? It gets weirder!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon**

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**

* * *

Lucy examined the cake then snapped her fingers." I got it!" she exclaimed. She moved her hand to her side and ripped a key from her keyring. Lucy thrust the key forward while saying "Loke! I choose you!" the key started to glow, and Loke appeared. "Yo, Princess!" he said.

"Loke, use Kitty Scratch on the cake!" Loke sweatdropped. "Umm… Princess? Why?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Are you disagreeing with me? I said, use Kitty Scratch!" Loke sighed and raised his arms. "Alright! Fine." He ran to the cake, and his fingernails started glowing. He stopped and looked at them.

"Whoa... what's happening to me? Ah… oh well… Lucy wants me to HEEHEEHEE!" suddenly, Loke burst into laughter and started dancing around the cake. "LALALALA!" he screamed. Then, Natsu saw a knife tip going through Loke, and he said "YAY! Loke's turning into a hamster!"

Loke fell to the ground and went back to the spirit world, but everyone saw a dark shape where Loke was standing. "MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Now EVERYONE will be a kiwi!" yelled the figure. Everyone went silent except for Pantherlily and Natsu. "Yay! Kiwi! /Who are you?" they said in unison. Then, there was an explosion of blue and red roses, and a man, woman, and strange cat thing appeared. The woman, who had strange red hair, said.

"We're Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!" Gray's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Do you want some ice rockets?" Natsu pushed past Gray. "No! Can I eat the fire from your rockets?"

The odd trio just stared with unnerving smirks on their faces…

* * *

**So what will happen to Fairy Tail? Will Team Rocket destroy them, or….. you'll have to wait and see! **

**R&R people!**


	3. Team Rocket!

**Hey guys, plzplzplz review! It'll mean so much to me! *insert puppydog face here* so pwease. Even one review will make my day! **

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**

* * *

Natsu and Gray both looked at them. "Tralalalala! Hey, Gray! Lets have fun with them!" Exclaimed Natsu. "OK! Wait... are we gonna eat Feglin flavored cookies again? Those are so yummy!" Asked Gray.

"No. You know what kind of fun." Replied Natsu. "Oh yeah..." giggled Gray. "ROAR OF THE/ICE MAKE:" they shouted, but they got cut off. "Wait!" Shrieked the man, who had purpley blue hair. "We need to gte ready!" Th threesome stood with their arm out. "OK! We're ready!" Said the yellow cat-thing. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!/ICE MAKE: THINGS THAT GO BOOM!" They flew in the air, shrieking some randomness i dont feel like repeating.

Then, Gajeel saw a blue haired man falling from the sky. "It's a bird! It's a plane!" Giggled Gajeel, pointing at him. The man fell to the ground with a boom. "Yay!" He giggled. "YAY! IT'S JELLAL!" Screamed Igneel, coming out of nowhere then flying away. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! A DRAGON!" Sobbed Natsu, running around like a maniac. A faint roar came from the distance.

"YOU SILLY BOY! IM YOUR LITTLE TINY ITTY BITTY DADDY!" Natsu giggled and pointed. "Daddy!" Then, everyone heard a sniffle. They looked over at Erza. " Jewaw... I'm sowwy i put you in a cookie." She looked up at Jellal. He stared at her and smiled. "Yum! Jellal flavored cookie nuggets!"

Erza grinned. "I'll be right back!" Sh said, jumping off a cliff. "Bye-bye." Said Sting, floating down from the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S A STINGY-BEE!" Yelled Lucy, throwing him at a giant potato. Wait... what? Where is all this stuff comimg from? Wait! I know! POKE THE POTATO! Natsu ran toward the potato and threw a miniature Grandinelee at it.

"Wait!" Shrieked Wendy. "You're throwing my finger!" Mini Grandinelee fell to the ground and melted into it. " I'll be back..." she blubbed. Frosch came skipping along and poked the potato...

* * *

**so... how is it? Plz R&R! Chappy 4 coming soon!**

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**


	4. Dagger Comes to Visit

**FairyPokemonLove here! On with chapter 4! BUT! I have something to address! No one is reviewing meh story... i dont know if anyone is even READING meh story. That makes meh sad... **

**Disclamer- how about we let Natsu do this?**

**Natsu. Alright! Im all fired up! FairyPokemonLove does not own Fairy Tail, Pokemon, or How to Train Your Dragon!**

* * *

After Frosch poked the potato, a bright light exploded and a waffle appeared. A nearby tree walked (A/N yes, i said walked) up and ate the waffle."Aww... i wanna eat a waffle!" Whined Mira, driving up in her car. Just then, there was another explosion and a creepy man appeared, who was saying "You could have been my brother, Hiccup! But now-"

He noticed the Fairy Tailiens, and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! A CENTIPEDE!" Gajeel laughed. "IRON PILLAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" Gajeel shouted, aiming his arm at the man. But instead, he hit Wendy in the face. "Waaah! That tickled!" Sobbed Wendy. "AAAAAAH!" Yelled Makarov, just noticing the creepy man. "Who are you?!"

The man laughed insanely. "I'm Dagger the DeRANGED!" He giggled. "YAY!" Screamed Natsu. "Hahaha!" Said Rogue emotionlessly as the tree barfed him out. Then, he noticed Gajeel. "AAAH! MY HERO!" He yelled as he flung himself at Gajeel. Natsu frowned. "Where's Sting Sting Sting Sting Sting Sting Sting, banana phone?" He asked.

Lucy jumped up and down. "I know, i know! Hes inside the potato!" Just then, Lecter appeared wearing a potato costume. "Sting-kun is NOT insid me!" He informed them. Frosch bounced around. "Fro thinks so too!" Outside the randomy lalalee circle, Dagger stared at them openmouthed. "Two things! One! Has you all forgets about me? Two! You guys are more deranged than me!"

"YAY!" Screamed Palkia coming out of nowhere. "Wait, Palkia!" Yelled Ash Ketchum, morphing out of the hill. "IT'S RANDOM TIME!" Screamed Cilan, jumping out of a plane. "Which also means it's lecture time..." sighed Dawn, jumpig out of Ash's brain. Holy Igneel! I didnt know Ash had a brain!"

Ash pointed to Frosch and Lecter and yelled "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Lisanna came running up. Dagger decapitated her, then she turned into a rainbow bunny. Then a waffle ate her. "YAY!" Screamed Elfman, who wa riding on Ganonforf. "DAGGER IS A MAN!" Dagger rolle his eyes. "No duh." Then he blew up, and everyone had a party.

* * *

**You likey? I for got to say i dont own Zelda either. R&R! Chappy 5 coming soon! PM me about random ideas for chappy 6! FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**


	5. Avada Kedavra!

**FairyPokemonLove here! Ready for more randomness? Btw, you should read my new story, called I Love You.**

**Erza. Fairy does not own Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Trix, Life, Coco Puffs, or Harry Potter**

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**

* * *

After the party of Dagger blowing up, Iris ran in and said "Hurry! Dobby's jumping off a cliff!"

"Who's Dobby?" Asked Gray. "An elfy-elf!" Screamed Harry Potter. "But i have a question!" Whined Happy. "Lushie, what's life?" Lucy just meowed. "Happy, Life is cereal!" Said Natsu. Then, Abra came and teleported them all to Dobby, and watched him fall off the cliff. Charla was in hysterics. "The mutant cereal chloroplasts!"

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!" Said Draco Malfoy. "I'm cuckoo for Coco Puffs! I'm coco for Cuckoo Puffs!" Giggled Pansy Parkinson. "Yay! Harry Potter Puppet Pals!" Said Acnologia. "Virgo wants us to die!" Whined Plue. "HOLY IGNEEL! PLUE CAN TALK!?" Yelled Duke Everlue. "BYE!" Yelled everyone, so the soap blew up. Then, everyone exept for Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rogue got decapitated. Then, waffle ate a pig, so those 7 blew up.

"Yay!" Said Cynthia before turning into a Baki. (A/N look it up. Baki, I mean.) Then, it starte raining Bakis. "It's raining Bakis! From out of the sky! Bakis! No need to ask why!" Yelled Voldemort. "Look! It's Voldemort!" Shouted Ash, of course, he has NO brains! Hermione fainted. "Oi! It's You-Know-Who!" Yelled Ron Weasel. I mean, Weasly. Voldemort opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Just open your mouth, and close your eyes! IT'S RAINING BAKIS!" He yelled. "What is a Baki" asked Makarov because EVERYONE lived! (Remember? They all got decapitated!) Voldemort shrugged. "I don't know... your face?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Lisanna, then her Bobo blew up, and she cried. "My BBQ sauce!"

"Yay! Love Rivals!" Said Juvia

* * *

**You likey? PM me for ideas for chappy 6! R&R plz! Thanks to KgX719 for reviewing I Love You. Check it out its a great story! Cookies to everyone who reads and reviews any of my stories! Nuff said...**

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**


End file.
